


Закат

by Joringhel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Хьюги есть желание, и Юко может его исполнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закат

Золотистая пыльца сыпалась с ковра на землю, искрясь на радость уходящему в закат солнцу. Равномерные хлопки по тяжелому ворсу ковра вызывали все новые вспышки. 

Киеши краем глаза заметил огоньки и ковер, а уже следом - того, кто его выбивал.

\- Хьюга?! - удивился он, заглянув через забор.

Выбивальщик повернул голову, Киеши понял - обознался. Черные волосы, очки, схожее телосложение - но при этом совсем незнакомый человек.

\- Ищите своего друга? - спросил он, опуская палку. - Он у хозяйки. Можете зайти, если хотите. 

Киеши поблагодарил и толкнул створку ворот. Замер на пороге, осматриваясь - аккуратный двор, небольшой дом, украшенный полумесяцем. Что-то черное метнулось развешенный на перекладине ковер: собака или кошка, Киеши не разобрал, но чувствовал пристальный взгляд. 

\- Меня зовут Ватануки Кимихиро. Моя хозяйка - Ичихара Юко, она специализируется на исполнении желаний. Здесь ее салон. 

\- Желаний? - переспросил Киеши, и, смутившись, вспомнил о вежливости: - Киеши Теппей. Так вы уверены, что Хьюга здесь?

Ватануки пожал плечами.

\- Но он не ходит по салонам... обычно.

\- В салон Юко-сан попадают только те, кому это надо. И всегда - вовремя, - глаза Ватануки блеснули за стеклами очков. - Поэтому я вас и пустил. Вам тоже надо здесь находиться. Сейчас. 

Ватануки выпрямился и посмотрел на Киеши. В розоватых лучах солнца было видно, что глаза у него разного цвета. 

\- Пройдите в дом, пожалуйста, - попросил он, и повернулся на каблуках, показывая дорогу. 

Разувшись на пороге, Киеши прошел за Ватануки по лабиринту коридоров. Изнутри дом казался больше, чем снаружи, словно пространство расширилось. Две девочки, на вид младшеклассницы, выскочили было им навстречу, но Ватануки сделал им знак отойти. Киеши все еще чувствовал спиной чей-то взгляд.

***

\- Юко-сан, - Ватануки раздвинул занавески и застыл на пороге. - Можно? Как вы и говорили, пришел еще один человек.  
Хозяйка дома, бледная японка в ярком кимоно, подняла глаза от металлического зеркала, лежащего между ней и похожим на Ватануки молодым человеком.

\- Как здорово, - улыбнулась она. - Где ты его прячешь? Пусть зайдет. 

\- Проходите, Киеши-сан, - Ватануки отошел к стене, давая дорогу.

\- Киеши?! - Хьюга так резко повернулся на пятках, что едва не упал. - Ты что тут забыл?

\- Тот же вопрос, - улыбнулся Киеши и поклонился женщине. - Надеюсь, не помешал? Меня зовут Киеши Теппей, я его друг, и немножко его потерял, но все уже в порядке.

\- Тогда поздравляю, находить всегда приятнее, чем терять. Ты знаешь, кто я? - женщина улыбалась. В глазах у нее поровну было веселья и печали. 

\- Ваш... помощник сказал. Вы вроде как исполняете желания, Юко-сан? 

\- Вроде того, - она перегнулась через стол и щелкнула Хьюгу по носу. - Ну, Хьюга-кун, не смотри так растеряно. Сюда попадают только те, кому на самом деле нужно. Не пойдешь же ты домой один, когда уже так поздно? Надо радоваться, что у тебя такие друзья. 

Одним движением она поднялась с кушетки - алый хвост кимоно стелился следом за ним. В два шага она пересекла комнату и посмотрела на Киеши сверху вниз.

\- А вы в баскетбол не пробовали играть, Юко-сан? - восхищенно брякнул Киеши. 

\- Нет, не пробовала, - она пожала плечами и рассмеялась. - Только в теннис! А что, рекомендуешь начать?

\- С вашим ростом вам бы не было равных! 

\- Тоже мне, мастер делать комплименты, прошу прощения, Юко-сан, это самый неуклюжий человек на свете! - проговорил Хьюга на одном дыхании, вклиниваясь между ними. 

\- А мне все нравиться, - Юко пристально вгляделась в глаза Киеши и, кажется, осталась довольна увиденным. - Что ж, Хьюга-кун, мы обо всем договорились. Твое желание будет исполнено. 

\- Спасибо, Юко-сан. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем. Не следует больше вас задерживать... 

\- Было приятно с вами познакомиться, мальчики. Если надумаете зайти еще - возьмите мячик, - рассмеялась Юко и положила руки им на плечи. 

Киеши показалось, что мир потерял плотность, как бывает на голографических картинках-обманках. Перед ним все так же стояла красивая женщина с улыбкой на ярких губах, и говорила что-то про быстро портящуюся погоду. И вместе с тем он видел - остро и отчетливо - черную тень, осязаемую и бездонную, с белыми провалами глаз. Затем - сотню черно-белых бабочек, взлетающих под потолок. Затем - золотые нити боролись с огнем закатного солнца. Затем - все вернулось на свои места. Комната и женщина, помощник и зеркало, занавески и веера, никаких призраков вокруг. Маленькое черное существо - кажется, кролик, - сидело на тумбочке и смотрело немигающим взглядом. Киеши взял ладонь Хьюги в свою и крепко сжал. Хьюга бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но руки не отнял. 

\- Идите, мальчики, иначе правда пойдет дождь, - Юко лично проводила их до порога.

***

Дойдя до перекрестка, Хьюга молча взял Киеши под руку. 

\- Теппей... Можно, я?.. 

\- Все в порядке? - Киеши заглянул ему в лицо. Хьюга выглядел бледным и щурился. 

\- Да. Конечно. Просто немного кружится голова. Эти благовония, и все такое... 

\- Зачем тебя вообще туда понесло? Зеленый, пошли... - Киеши потянул его через дорогу, и Хьюга поплелся следом. 

\- Шел мимо и захотелось. Тебе-то что? - вяло огрызнулся он и тут же ткнулся носом в плечо. - Спасибо, что зашел за мной. 

\- Сегодня такой долгий закат, - пробормотал Киеши. - Удивительно просто. И такой яркий. Все оттенки алого, как на кимоно это женщины. И розоватая дымка над горизонтом. Как сладкая вата!.. 

\- Правда? - равнодушно переспросил Хьюга. - Как хорошо. Отведешь меня домой? 

Киеши обнял его за плечи и рассеянно ткнулся носом во встрепанную макушку. Бросил быстрый взгляд через дорогу - и не увидел знакомых ворот. Видимо, с этого угла салон уже нельзя было разглядеть. 

\- Кстати... - буркнул Хьюга, выпутываясь из объятий. - Медведь!... Как твоя нога?

\- А? Что? Да что ей будет, - улыбнулся Киеши. - Не болит. 

 

***

\- Юко-сан... Что это было за желание? - Ватануки встал рядом, протирая очки краем рубашки. 

\- Редкое. - Юко улыбнулась, опираясь на ворота. - Он просил не для себя. Изумительное качество. Но и цена соответствующая. 

\- Что он отдал?

\- Способность различать цвета. Теперь для него весь мир будет как старое черно-белое кино. Но разве это имеет значение, если можно подарить что-то важное особенному человеку? Я уверена, даже сейчас красная нить, связавшая их судьбы, для него не поблекла. Иначе он не решился бы...

\- Они странные. Они оба не заметили Мокону! - заявил Ларг, прыгая Ватануки на руки. - Что это с ними?

\- Не все люди рождаются со способностью видеть и принимать, - Юко потрепала его между ушами и пошла к ковру. - Для них весь мир прост и понятен, как баскетбольный мяч. Вправе ли мы требовать от них большего?

Налетевший порыв ветра выбил из ковра целый сноп золотых иск, осевших на волосах и одежде Юко. Она подняла руку и провела по яркому узору. 

\- Золото еще осталось... - пробормотала она и улыбнулась грустно. - Так мало... Но скоро... 

\- Что - скоро, Юко-сан? - Ватануки пересадил Ларга на ворота и подошел к Юко. Она подминула и, подняв палку, хорошо прошлась по ковру, сбивая последние мерцающие огоньки. 

\- Скоро совсем стемнеет, Ватануки-кун. Идем в дом.


End file.
